


Cuddle Puddle

by Broken_Clover



Category: Guilty Gear
Genre: Cinnamon rolls, Fluff without Plot, Forehead Kisses, I apologize because nothing, Multi, OT6, Polyamory, Sixsome, Sleepy Cuddles, There is so much kissing in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally and metaphorically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broken_Clover/pseuds/Broken_Clover
Summary: Just a bit of fluffy schmaltz where Potemkin finally gets the love and attention he deserves.





	Cuddle Puddle

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so basically what I was doing was that I wanted to make a Potemkin shipfic but I had no idea who to choose. So I kinda ended up going with everyone all at once! Hey, if anyone deserves a copious amount of love and affection, it's Potemkin!
> 
> This is my first time trying to write something poly. I hope I did an alright job!

As deeply as his loyalty ran, and as fiercely as the patriotism burned in his heart, Potemkin still enjoyed when President Gabriel would look him over, wave a hand slightly, and declare ‘that’s all for today, Potemkin. You may return to your quarters.’

The ceiling of the soldier’s living quarters gradually sloped up, with his helmet almost scraping the top at the far end but looming overhead by the time he reached his door. Typically, Zepp facilities were capable of accommodating his large height and size, though that didn’t necessarily mean that they were at all comfortably so.

It had been a long, tiring day. Meeting after meeting, a million things to keep track of. It seemed like half the country needed him for something. As soon a he opened the door, though, he smiled behind the steel mask.

“Ky!”

The blonde-haired king perked up at his voice, turning and smiling tiredly. “Potemkin. It’s so good to see you. I wasn’t sure if you’d be working late.”

“The security and well-being of Zepp is a necessity, one I am happy to do my part to ensure. Still, even I need rest.” Potemkin removed his helmet, letting out a little chuckle as he watched the other man stretch out and yawn while perched on his massive bed. “It seems that also applies to you, then?”

“Press would _not_ leave me alone, no matter how many times I tried to shake them off.” Ky sighed, rubbing his temples. “The workload and responsibilities are far less stressful than the constant feeling of having someone breathing down my neck and writing down my every word.”

“I absolutely understand. They can be relentless.” Potemkin shook his head, moving to place his helmet on the desk. In the process, he caught the sound of water running, and noticed the closed bathroom door. “Is someone…?”

“I’m not sure. It’s been running since I arrived. Considering the schedules, I can only presume it’s Chipp.”

The oversized soldier found a place to sit down on the bed beside Ky, and went to work removing his restraint suit. Though his room was specially reinforced so he wouldn’t be trapped in the thing constantly, he usually had more reservations in removing it around people. Ky was strong, though, and a competent warrior. He knew how to keep himself safe.

The room’s cooler air was far more pleasant on the skin as the suit was pulled off. Hours in it were long, and he tended to get warm. He was happy to shed it in the comfort of his own space. One of the reasons he enjoyed the free time he had.

As he finally finished pulling off everything but the pants he wore underneath, Ky leaned over and pressed a kiss against his jaw.

Ah, yes. There was the other reason.

“Love you.” Ky snuggled against his side. Potemkin reached down to offer him a gentle pat.

“Love you, too.”

“Everyone said they’d be coming today. Might we be able to…?”

Potemkin chuckled at the eager little glimmer in Ky’s eyes. “Of course.” He said, kissing his temple. “I love the feeling of having my favorite men all next to me.”

A soft knock sounded at the door. “Speak of the devil.” Ky didn’t sit up from where he was huddled against the man’s side. “How many times have I told you, there’s no need to knock?”

“Ah...I’m sorry.” The door squeaked open quietly, and mute footsteps padded into the room. Zappa looked flustered, keeping his gaze down. “I didn’t want to interrupt anything.”

The soldier shook his head. “What could we possibly do that would matter that much? We’d never be not happy to see you.”

He gave an embarrassed squeak, turning pink. “I’m sorry If I’m late. Paradigm needed some lab help.”

“You’re not late. Answer and Venom haven’t arrived yet, I’m just early.” Ky said. “Either way, no need to be so hard on yourself. We all understand.”

Zappa pulled his cap off and shook his hair out, finding a place to sit on Potemkin’s other side. He immediately sank against him, letting out a little muffled groan.

“Long day?” Potemkin asked.

“Mmhm. Tired of thinking. Too many calculations.”

A giant hand reached down to distribute another pat. “You worked hard today. And I’m proud of you.”

There was another little squeak, and Potemkin felt arms futilely attempting to wrap around his waist.

“When do you think they’ll get here? I dunno how much longer I can stay awake…”

“I’m sure they’ll be here very soon. It’s alright if you decide to fall asleep. I’ll still find a spot for you, Zappa.”

The bathroom door creaked open. Out stepped Chipp, thankfully having tossed on some clean workout clothes. He immediately took note of the three on the bed.

“Man, you guys are here already? I thought I was early enough…” He sighed, drying his hair off with a towel.

“Early enough for _what,_ Chipp?” Ky asked teasingly. “Haven’t we told you that you need to get better at sharing? There’s five of us, after all.”

“Like hell I will.” The ninja made a very dramatic display of walking up to Potemkin and planting a kiss on his lips. “I was here first.”

Potemkin gave a low laugh. “I distinctly remember Answer being the first to ask, considering that you were too nervous to ask yourself.”

Chipp went red, crossing his arms. “Well, I still got the first kiss, anyway. Everyone knows that’s the most important part.”

Without warning, he tossed himself into Potemkin’s lap. Ky had to duck back to avoid being kicked in the face, which Zappa tried and failed to not laugh at.

“Sometimes, Chipp,” Ky sighed, “I regret agreeing to this arrangement.”

“You’re just jealous because I’m the cute one.”

“You’re _all_ cute.” Potemkin put a hand in between them, trying to prevent a fight. “There’s no need to make it a competition.”

“Mmmhm. No need to fight…”

“Zappa?” Ky leaned back, trying to peer around Potemkin’s large body. “Are you alright? You sound-”

The man had almost begun dozing off, eyes half-closed as he slumped against his far-larger partner. It was Ky’s turn to stifle a laugh. “I suppose he really has been working hard. He never falls asleep so quickly.”

“M’not asleep…” He protested weakly, reaching around for one of Potemkin’s oversized blankets and pulling it over his shoulder. “M’not…”

Chipp sent a sly look to his companions. “Five bucks says he falls asleep before Venom shows up.”

The door swung open. “Apologies for my lateness. I brought food.”

“Oh, dammit, Ven!” The ninja half-shouted half-whined. “Now I’m out five bucks.”

“None of us agreed to your gambit, Chipp.”

“Just let it go, Ky. That’s just how he is.” Potemkin shook his head again, directing his attention to the newcomer. “Are you doing alright, Venom? How was work?”

“Tiring, but rewarding.” It seemed that, unlike the rest of the group, Venom had opted to change out of his work clothing before his arrival. Being who he was, it was still a tasteful ensemble of a cardigan and slacks, but at least they were clean and somewhat comfortable-looking.

At the realization of food, Chipp bolted up. “Hel-lo, did someone say snacks?”

Venom offered an amused little chuckle, and displayed the box he’d brought. “I’ve been working on a new cinnamon roll batter, I was hoping I could get some feedback.”

“That sounds wonderful, Venom.” Potemkin smiled warmly. “I’m sure they’re delicious.”

“Might be good to save a few for now.” Added Ky. “Answer still has yet to arrive. And I think Zappa may be too tired for that.”

The baker tilted his head, placing the box down on Potemkin’s desk. “Hmm? What did you say? I didn’t see…”

“H’llo, Ven.”

“Ah.” With a hint of amusement, Venom reached over to pet Zappa on the head. “I see. Well, I’m sure they’ll still be good by then. Ky, how are the kids?”

“Hopefully not running everyone to exhaustion.” Ky leaned in to kiss Venom’s cheek as he sat down by his side. “Sol and Leo are handling them. It’s a bit troublesome to watch them all at once.”

Venom chuckled. “I imagine four normal children would be troublesome enough.”

“Oh, I suppose you make a good point.” The king sighed, smiling. “Far fewer electrical fires.”

From his place in Potemkin’s lap, Chipp squirmed out onto Ky’s legs and stretched his arms out. “Valentines causing trouble?”

“No, no, they’re actually quite well-behaved. Honestly, I’m more worried about Bedman disassembling all of the appliances.”

“I’m sure he means little harm.” Offered Potemkin. “Children are curious things.”

Ky shrugged. “I suppose. As long as he’s terrorizing the appliances, and not the staff.”

Before anyone could react, the door opened once again. “Greetings. Apologies for- oh, it seems everyone’s already made it before me…”

“Answer!” Chipp rolled off of Ky and hit the floor, just as quickly springing back up to toss his arms around the slightly disheveled-looking man. “‘Bout time!”

“If it makes you feel any better, I just got here, too.” Venom said. “Difficult day?”

“You could say that.” After a moment of impulsively trying to push Chipp off, Answer let himself be dragged in for a kiss. “I dealt with it. There’s no problem anymore.”

“You know, that sounds rather ominous, Answer.” There was just a hint of teasing in Ky’s tone. “Do I need to call a federal investigation?”

Chipp held the man defensively. “Psh. Like I’d let you.”

“I’m the king of Illyria, I don’t need your permission to ‘let me’ do anything.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I’m the president! And I don’t have to share the job with anyone!”

_”Shh…”_ Potemkin interrupted their little squabble, gesturing to a half-conscious Zappa that he’d pulled into his lap. “Let him rest.”

Ky and Chipp looked at each other. “I change my mind.” The ninja said. “Potemkin’s the strongest. I mean, he can suplex a mountain, but he doesn’t even need to do that. He can just talk his way out of problems.”

“That’s sweet of you, Chipp.” Potemkin laughed softly, a low, soothing rumble of a noise. “But in actuality, I think Venom’s the strongest. There are many different kinds of strength. He’s the one that makes such delicious food, after all, and everyone loves a good cream puff.”

Venom blushed furiously. “I-I’m not sure if they’re _that_ good-”

“Ahh~” Ky gave a dreamy sigh. “Don’t talk yourself down, Venom. Everyone in the castle always fights over the last one when we order from you. Leo even got his swords out the last time.”

The man went even redder, making an unintelligible noise. He wasn’t able to look any more flustered when Answer approached and left a light kiss on his forehead.

“It’s very good to see everyone again.” Answer gave a cordial smile, moving to offer a kiss to Potemkin. “So I presume we all had the same plan?”

Potemkin nodded. “Yes, I believe so. Zappa seems to have gotten a little ahead of himself.”

“Hmmph. Is thinking all day really that tiring?” Chipp wiggled himself into the other half of Potemkin’s large lap. “I don’t get it.”

The ninja made a little panicked noise when the body across from him stirred, blue eyes half-blinking at him sleepily before tilting up at the underside of Potemkin’s head.

“Kiss?”

Another low laugh came from the man’s throat. Zappa tended to tiptoe around words, keeping quiet when it came to asking for anything. It seemed being tired was prone to making him more direct. Maybe he was just too sleepy for formalities.

“Of course.” He got his wish, a gentle forehead kiss that earned Potemkin a pleased little murmur and the feeling of a body snuggling against him.

“Did I get everyone?” Answer swooped in to give Potemkin a peck on the cheek. “That’s four…” Just as quickly, he moved down to give Zappa a kiss on the nose. “Five.”

“Got everyone, An? I want another turn.” Chipp smirked, grabbing the man by his tie.

That was one of the many things that Potemkin loved about all of them. Each had their own ‘style,’ as it were, when it came to kissing. Answer liked to make sure that everyone got at least a little affection, so it was all fair. His were precise and clean, but not certainly unpleasant. Chipp was a bit more greedy, stealing as many swift, speedy kisses as he could get away with from everyone until he was all but pushed away. Venom wasn’t the most intimate sort, but when he felt up to a kiss, it was soft and gentle. Ky’s were reserved but passionate, like he was breaking some kind of rule but loving every second. And ones from Zappa were timid and light, but full of just as much sincerity and care as anyone. Potemkin loved them all.

While Chipp was trying to trying to get Answer to come closer, Potemkin leaned back a little, noticing that Venom was sitting out on the edge of the bed by himself.

“Venom, you can come closer. You don’t have to sit on your own.”

Of course, if Venom really was content with his own company, he wouldn’t push it. Relationships were built on trust and understanding, after all. As soon as he spoke, though, Venom began to fidget, before hesitantly standing up and moving closer.

“Where do you want me? Ky?”

“Come here.” When Venom moved in front of him, Potemkin reached out with his free hand and circled the man’s waist, lightly motioning him to sit down.

“Er, is there enough space? You seem crowded already…”

“Nonsense.” With a little bit of nudging, he was able to fit Venom between the two he already had, a bit snug but not clustered. He waited to feel nervous muscles lose their tension against him. “Is this alright?”

“It’s…” He felt Venom shift. “Remarkably nice, actually. “You’re...very warm, Potemkin.”

With a smile, he tilted his head to leave a kiss among white hair. “I hope it’s comfortable, my little cinnamon roll.”

He couldn’t make out the man’s expression from his vantage point, but he still laughed as he felt him tense up and squeak in embarrassment.

“Ey, there’s the guy!” Chipp reached over to bat Venom lightly on the shoulder. “Was wondering if you were ignoring me! I still haven’t gotten my time with you yet!”

That did nothing to lessen the red in the baker’s face. “Be patient, Chipp, I can only go so fast.”

“Shut up and love me.” He tossed an arm around him and scooted closer, managing an awkward hug. “Mmm...you smell like bread.”

Answer looked all but ready to thump him on the head. “That’s the most flattering thing you could think of, boss?”

“We just made out, and you’re still calling me ‘boss?’” Chipp countered with an incredulous look. “Besides, seriously. He does, and it’s awesome.”

As if to emphasize his statement, he pressed closer to Venom, putting his chin on his shoulder and his nose in his hair. “How can you resist?”

Venom seemed content with the weight against his side. He was taken off-guard, however, at the feeling of something moving on the other side.

“Mmmh...toasty…” He felt another weight slump against him. Zappa made a sleepy, content hum, nuzzling up against him with no clear intention of moving anytime soon.

“It’s a Venom sandwich.” Ky chuckled. “Aren’t you popular today?

Potemkin felt a warm sensation in his chest. He had everyone so wonderfully close. Chipp, Zappa, and Venom in his lap, Ky cuddling up against his bicep, and Answer affectionately ruffling Chipp’s hair.

“With all due respect-” Venom started moving again, “-this is a bit uncomfortable, can I get out?”

“But Veeeeen-” Chipp protested.

The soldier nodded. “Of course. You’re entitled to your personal space. And Chipp, if you’re going to be clingy like that, then we might as well get to bed.”

He immediately let go, red eyes shining. “Really? It’s about time- !”

“Shh.” Ky reminded him. “Not so loud.”

“Hmph.” Chipp crossed his arms, the eagerness quickly coming back as he hopped off of Potemkin’s lap. “Can I get the warm spot?”

“You had that spot last time.” Potemkin replied, somewhat incredulous. “Venom hasn’t gotten a turn in a while, and he’s earned it.”

“Come on, please?” He sent Venom a puppy-eyed plea.

Potemkin sighed. “I’m sure I can fit you both.”

“Yay!”

“In that case, I’ll go change.” Venom was able to slip off of Potemkin and back onto his own two feet. “I know I left something here after last time, do you happen to remember…?”

“Top drawer.”

“Ah, excellent, thank you.”

“I suppose I probably should as well.” Answer looked down at himself. “My suit doesn’t make for a comfortable rest.”

While everyone was off changing, Chipp climbed up on Potemkin, slumping over his shoulder.

“Mmm, hey, Pot.”

“Yes, Chipp?

“I want a cinnamon roll.”

Potemkin turned to look at the man, moving his arm slightly to keep Zappa from slipping off and hitting the floor. “They aren’t mine, you’ll have to ask Venom.”

“Hmm…” Without warning, Chipp slid back off and slunk over the abandoned pastry box. He swiped a roll and placed it between his teeth, scampering back like a triumphant rat with a chunk of cheese.

“Chipp…” Potemkin warned, giving him a harsh look.

“Relax, big guy. He doesn’t have to know.” He ripped the roll in half, passing one piece over. “Wanna try?”

“You _stole_ -” After a moment, Potemkin carefully took the half offered. Being the size he was, he was easily able to eat it all at once. He regretted what he’d done, if only because he wasn’t able to tell Venom what a good job he’d done. The pastry was sweet but not cloying, with a little hint of spice. Perhaps he’d have to buy a dozen or two for the next bureau meeting.

“Finished.” Venom stepped out of the bathroom, closely followed behind by Answer and Ky.

Potemkin waved them over. “Feeling a bit more comfortable?”

Venom smiled. It was easier to see his expression with his hair finally tied back in a loose ponytail. He’d taken to brushing his hair back for work, but it still had a persistent habit of falling back in his face.

“Yes, it’s much-” He immediately cut himself off, snapping his attention to Chipp. “Did you eat one of the rolls?”

Potemkin felt the ninja go stiff against him. “No, why d’ya ask?”

Smirking, Answer pointed to the carpet. “Footsteps.”

Ky seemed to find it equally amusing, stifling a laugh. “Your face is covered in crumbs, too.”

“There’s definitely one missing.” Said Venom, peeking into the box. “You could have just asked, you know. I brought them for people to eat.”

Chipp went red, sinking behind Potemkin. From behind his cover, they could make out a tiny little voice muttering.

“Ughhh, why are all my boyfriends such NERDS.”

That got a laugh out of everyone. As carefully as he could, Potemkin moved himself back on the bed with his one free arm. He pushed the numerous blankets and pillows aside until he was able to lie back a little. Deliberately moving at a snail’s pace to avoid waking him up, he shifted Zappa to place him by his hip, curled up over the edge of his ribs. The smaller man stirred just enough to hum a drunken-sounding half-stanza of ‘Kookaburra’ before nodding off again.

Propping himself up on his elbows, Potemkin turned to the other four waiting. “Come along then, climb on up.”

They were all too happy to comply. Chipp climbed around the pile of man on the bed, briefly pausing to toss a blanket over Zappa before crawling up on Potemkin’s massive chest. He curled up by one of the energy vents implanted in the skin, feeling the warmth radiate unhindered on bare flesh.

Venom managed to slide up on the other side of his chest, resting by the other vent with his head over the man’s heart. It managed to get a satisfied murmur out of him, feeling the alternating heartbeat and the movement of breathing that lifted him up and down.

Ky was cordial enough to remember to grab a couple of blankets for Potemkin, finding places to toss them that weren’t already occupied. He found a space near Venom, curled up under a massive arm that moved to stroke his hair before settling down against his back.

Answer tended to avoid preferences. Seeing most other places full, he found a spot to fit lower down on Potemkin’s chest, half-settled on his abdomen and using one of the many firm muscles as a pillow.

“Everyone comfortable?”

Several happy murmurs chorused in reply. Odd as it may be, Potemkin enjoyed it just as much as they do. The pressure and warmth on his body was calming, better than any blanket. Besides, no blanket would be able to capture the feeling of being surrounded by people he loved.

In the state they were in, nobody was able to keep track of the time. And yet, none of them could bring themselves to care. The six of them were all with each other, and for the moment, that was all they needed.


End file.
